ninjasvspiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fyreofchaos13
Fyre is the Master Admin of the site. One of the first members on the site, he has been around since the beginning. He has recently taken the title of "Admin Kitty!" due to his use of the phrase "Mrow? =^_^=" Site Roles Fyre has become Master Admin. He has succeeded Billiam in running the site. He mainly runs maintenance on the site. Anything that falls out of the realm of the other admins, Fyre can take care of. RP Persona Master Admin to the State, Fyre had shown physical prowess in combat. He has mastered various forms of unarmed combat, as well as with a large assortment of weapons, including (but not limited to) swords, staffs, bows, axes, and firearms. He has also achieved mastery in arcane, magical and alchemic arts, causing no dispute of him deserving his position. Over the years, Fyre also has illustrated a mark of genius Few know of Fyre's origins. According to myths, he was a member of an ancient Magus tribe, explaining his arcane knowledge. The only thing known for certain is that Fyre stood alongside Billiam in the founding of the State, and has been Billiam's right hand man throughout the following centuries. Upon Billiam's departure, Fyre had taken lead of the abandoned country. He has proven himself an ample leader through and through. He owns a large mansion outside Venera. He magically crafted it himself, calling marble from the ground. It is seamless, and merges perfectly with the ground. The estate is huge; people frequently have gotten lost within, requiring Fyre's aid in leaving. Rumors say there's a Labyrinth in one of the many basement levels. Fyre is typically seen wearing long, dark grey robes. Underneath, he wears a set of magically enchanted golden chain-mail armor. Nobody knows where it came from, but he moves as if it doesn't exist. His skin is covered in many places with arcane runic tattoos. A golden medallion bearing the insignia of the State has been fused into the back of each of his hands. In battle, he uses a variety of hand to hand strikes, advanced technological devices (one of the abundant resources that brought the State to victory), and magical arts. Rumor has it, he also will summon magical weapons on a whim. He also will use an Ethereal Longsword, named Immortalis Veneratio. Few have seen this blade in action and lived. Fyre's Magic Fyre's knowledge of various magics is remarkable. He is capable of changing nearly anything into a form of weapon, or a wall of protection. He is able to manipulate almost anything with incredible speed and power. He can manipulate the air to allow himself (and a large number of others) to fly, or use it to restrain people. He's even used the air to increase his speed. As could be inferred by his name, Fyre has extraordinary power in the field of fire magic. He can use water to his advantage. His ability to use water's healing aspects makes him a worthy healer. He's also been able to force weather changes. Fyre also mastered earthcrafting. His entire mansion was crafted by him alone, creating a beautiful, seamless masterpiece of pure swirled marble. His mastery of arcane arts allows him to use various unknown magics, such as summoning demons and angels, teleportation, and chaotic energy manipulation. Rumor has it that Fyre has something close to an army in familiars, and that he has also mastered a non-oppressive form of necromancy, being able to form temporary (or permanent) pacts and agreements with the dead for their services. His form of necromancy has been declared by the Mages Council as an allowed form, since his variation doesn't oppress their will, keeping it from the category of Dark or Black Magic. According to some, Fyre is also a leading expert on Black Magic, but rarely (if ever) uses it. Fyre's Arsenal Magic is one of Fyre's most potent weapons; yet, he doesn't use magic as a form of attack, typically. Many times, Fyre favors hand to hand. At other times, Fyre crafts weapons with magic, using elemental weapons, or weapons of pure magical energy. Fyre has mastered combat with various weapons; of the fundamental classic weapons, he's mastered the use of the sword, axe, spear, bow, club, and staff. However, he's also mastered the more modern weapons, such as firearms, electromagnetic devices and explosives. His weapons of preference seem to be the sword, staff, and firearms. Sword of choice: Fyre prefers to dual wield magically-summoned flame scimitars. However, he also has an ethereal longsword he uses, Immortalis Veneratio. Staff of choice: Fyre typically will use a magically-summoned Bo-Staff. This staff is created via. Earthcrafting, and is composed of an unknown (But very powerful) metal. Also, Fyre has been known to use a lengthened scythe of pure magical energy. Firearm of choice: Fyre uses dual semi-automatic, state-developed pistols. Immortalis Veneratio An Ethereal Longsword, it is one of a set of 13 magical weapons from the Magus Tribe. Each of these weapons was magically created by a group of unhuman, magic beings. This group has long since died out, leaving these weapons as their only lasting legacy. These weapons were given to leading, most powerful members of the Magus Tribe; the Heroes. Of the 12 remaining ethereal weapons, Fyre possesses six, but only uses his own. The entire sword looks like it shouldn't be solid, with the appearance of an insubstantial crystal. However, it is quite solid. The blade is sharp enough to cut nearly anything, and never requires sharpening. Down the length of the blade are ancient runes that glow golden. The hilt has a guard that completely covers the users hand, yet is also has the same clear appearance of the rest of the weapon. The grip is shaped perfectly to the hand of whoever is allowed to use it; however the blade responds only to Fyre's commands. The inside of the crystalline blade seems to have various colored lightning playing throughout the entire weapon. This weapon is weightless to any allowed to use, aiding the user in battle with increased speed and power. Also, this weapon supposedly augments Fyre's magic, allowing him to use it as a conduit to greatly strengthen his magic. Fyre's Immortality Fyre is not truly immortal; he has just managed to escape the sands of time. The Magus clan used arcane arts to lengthen the their life artificially. However, this process greatly drains the user for a span of time; every time Fyre lengthened his life by a century, he was unable to do use any major magics for a year. The original spell was also quite taxing physically; every use caused some muscular deterioration, requiring continual working out to sustain his body over the centuries. However, he befriended a very powerful Vampire over this period of time. With the aid of this Vampire, Fyre discovered a means of creating a series of enzymes, preventing DNA, muscular, and tissue breakdown, essentially rendering him ageless. Various nanobots have also been added to his blood; these nanobots serve multiple purposes. The combination of nanobot and magic gives Fyre an inhuman healing ability; the immune system, combined nanobots, renders him immune to nearly every illness and disease; the nanobots even make his normal processes, such as digestion or vascular transportation, more effective. Essentially, the only way he could die is from a mortal blow of some sort. Real Life Fyre is a teenager named Steven. Residing in the state of New York, he is a freshman in college, going for a Ph.D. in Computer Science. category:Administrators